Only Buddies?
by Raika-chan
Summary: REVISED!Separated from each other even before they can really be friends.There only one clue of finding each other is... a handkerchief? Hope y'all like it! Wow, sasuxsaku turning into saixsakuxsasu. slight naruxhina, and shikaxino
1. Chapter 1

**Raika-chan: Yo! It's been a while since I came and visited this website. I've got a story in my sleeve and hopefully y'all appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, whatsoever.**

----------------------

"CHAPTER 1"

A little girl, in the age of 5, liked to play outside their backyard. Her father was there for her, as well as her mother. She had a dog too. Ah, this is the life of everyone; so normal, and kind. The little girl loved to play with her snow-colored dog and she loved to sit on her father's shoulders. The smile of this girl was the light of the family. With her eyes of glowing green and her hair of pink blossoms, she was an angel in her parents' eyes, but for the others, she was considered different, in a negative way; jealousy perhaps?

Her father died because of a life-threatening sickness and it was a big loss to their little family.

Her dog died because it was said that it attacked a child. It was also a big loss for little Sakura, her only friend is now gone.

The said family was now broken, but never did their bond weaken, instead it became tighter and stronger.

----------------------

A few months have passed and it was a beautiful day today. The children were laughing and running everywhere. Little Sakura and her mother was on the playground near the park.

Her mother kissed her on the forehead, "I'll be back, sweetie. Don't hurt yourself, okay baby?" she smiled at her daughter when Sakura nodded her head, "yes, momma." She replied. Her mother smiled again and proceeded to do some grocery shopping.

Little Sakura was left on the playground. She watched as the other kids enjoy themselves. She went to the swing and sat there, slowly rocking herself while giggling at the funny feeling on her stomach. Suddenly, someone pushed her, making her fall off the swing and onto the ground.

"No one sits on my swing, weirdo!" a girl with red hair and large glasses squealed.

"W-weirdo?" the pink-haired girl stuttered, looking at the girls who were glaring at her.

"Yeah, weirdo! No one sits on Karin-chan's throne! Especially, weirdos like you!" the other girl said.

Sakura's lips quivered, her eyes became teary. She fought back a sob and shouted, "I am not weird; you're just jealous because my eyes are prettier than yours! I'm different from you!"

The girls laughed, "You ARE a weirdo because you ARE different! You have an unusual color of hair! You're mother's hair is not pink and as far as I can remember your father doesn't have that too! You're eyes are freakishly glowing like you're some kind on an alien! And your forehead's sooo wide, the sun even reflects on it!" Karin mocked as she threw some dirt on Sakura's face.

Unfortunately, for Sakura, the dirt irritated to her eyes. She tried to rub it off but it just became more painful. "Get lost, weirdo! You don't belong here! Go back to your own planet!" Karin shouted as Sakura ran away from them while the girls were laughing.

Sakura ran with her eyes closed so she bumped on someone (aye, this always happens in any scenes, believe me). Both of them fell on the ground (again, for Sakura), touching their sore heads.

"… ow."

Sakura tried to open her eyes only to see black and shut her eyes again, the dirt prevented her to see clearly. "I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" she squeaked as she clung to her head while sitting on the ground.

"Why would I hurt you?" the person said, Sakura sensed that the person she bumped was staring at her but she still clung to her forehead. The person scowled annoyed of why the girl didn't bother to reply, "You know it's pretty rude not to look when someone is talking to you, let alone someone who bumped on you because of not looking." she immediately stood up and bowed as an apology, but on the wrong direction.

"Hey, I'm like over here?" the person, now behind her, said.

Sakura turned around and bowed again, "I'm really sorry!" she whimpered. The person sighed, "Well, could you at least look at me while saying sorry?" She heard the person ask. She tried to open her eyes but failed.

"I-I'm sorry, I can't." she whispered.

"And why is that?" The person asked. Sakura fidgeted on the hem of her skirt.

"I-well, dirt is stuck on my eyes, and I—."

Before she could continue, she was yanked hard and was now pulled to some place. "W-where are we going?!" she asked, trying to keep up with the person without bumping something.

"You know, you're really annoying. You could have said that to me earlier!" the person shouted as they stopped running. Sakura, unaware that they stopped, bumped on his back, pushing him on the wall.

"Watch it!" he growled.

"Sorry."

They stopped beside a water fountain; the person took a white handkerchief and soaked it. He lifted Sakura's chin and wiped her eyes slowly and gently. She tried to open her eyes once again and saw black, onyx eyes staring at her worriedly. She shut her eyes again to and blinked rapidly until tears formed and fell. The person wiped away the tears that fell.

He was looking at her and was shocked to see her eyes. It seemed like it was a glowing green and it amazed him to see something pleasant within her.

Sakura tried to rub her eyes, well she tried, but a hand gripped hers, preventing her from rubbing. "Don't touch it. Some dirt might enter again." He said as he cleaned her hands with the handkerchief he had. He soaked it again and gave it to her, "Use that if you want to wipe your eyes." He added.

"Thank you… uhm" before she could ask his name, someone answered it for her.

"SASUKE-KUN!" a loud screech was heard, coming from a red-headed girl. Sakura's eyes widen as she heard the voice, "What's wrong?" the person asked as he removed his sight from where the noise came from and looked at Sakura.

"Uhm, I have to get going. Thank you for the help uh, Sasuke-kun."

Sakura bowed politely and gave his handkerchief back. He did not take it, so Sakura looked at him, confused. "Keep it for the meantime. Anyway, what's your name?" he asked. "Sakura! I'm Sakura!" she beamed and the person smiled at her.

"Well, I'm Sasu—

"SASUKE-KUN! WHERE ARE YOU MY PRINCE?!"

Sasuke sighed, "Well, like what she said. I'm Sasuke." Sakura giggled and covered her mouth. "Neh. Sasuke-kun, do you… know her?" she stuttered. "Hn." He replied. Sakura tilted her head to the side, pouting, "Is that a yes?" she asked. Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Just ignore her. Anyway, how are your eyes?" She smiled, "It's a lot better now! Thank you very much!" Sasuke nodded and turned to the other side.

"Good. I like it."

Sakura raised her eyebrows, "Huh?"

Sasuke turned his head slightly, his back still facing her, "I said I like it. Your eyes, I mean."

Sakura blinked.

Once…

Twice…

"Y-you're not s-scared or anything?" she asked all of a sudden.

Sasuke looked at her, and frowned. "Why would I? It's the most serene eyes I've ever seen. Take good care of it, Sakura." He said and smiled.

_It's the most serene eyes I've ever seen. _

Sakura blushed; well, being commented by a good-looking boy is flattering.

For the first time, she liked being different.

A voice interrupted her thoughts, "Sakura-chan! Sweetheart, we need to go!" it was her mother. Sakura looked at Sasuke, "I really have to go now. My mother is calling me. Thank you for the help." She said and gave his handkerchief. "No, take it. Just give it back if you see me again." He said.

"Oh, okay. I'll see you then, Sasuke!" she waved at him and ran to her mother.

Sasuke continued to look at her retreating form as she ran to her mother. He saw Sakura whisper to her and point at him. Sasuke blinked, confused and curious to what she had said. He saw her mother look at him and smiled; she nodded at him and mouthed a 'thank you'. He slowly nodded back.

As they left the playground, Sasuke sighed and was about to go until small hands gripped his arm, "My prince! I found you at last! Play with me please?" the girl pleaded. Sasuke glared at her and removed his arms on her grip. "Get lost, hag." He said coolly and walked away, leaving a confused Karin.

"Hag, what does that mean?"

----------------------

**n/a: Okay, I've read this days ago and realized that my grammar sucked... Anyway, I changed it again and I hope it's better than before.  
**

**Okay, tell me what you think. I know they're still kids here but this is only a part of the introduction. So reviews everyone! I swear if I get a lot of reviews, I'd be happy to update faster! Wahaha… ehm.. anyway, Lavyall!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… I wish I do…**

**Chapter 2**

----------------------

There is this routine of Sakura and her mother that whenever they finish eating dinner, they would sit on the couch and talk about things that happened.

"So honey, I saw this boy whom you were playing with. He's kind of cute, don't you think?" her mom winked. She laughed when she saw her daughter blushed. Sakura grinned and hugged the pillow on the couch, "He is! And he's nice too! He gave me his hankie to remove the dirt from my eyes!" Her mother frowned, "Why, what happened?" she asked.

"Well, there was this girl named Karin and uhm… I kind of uh… Tripped! Yeah, that's it!" Sakura lied and laughed nervously. "I don't see how this girl is connected to you tripping but, are your eyes okay? Do they still hurt? I have an ointment if you want me to clean it up for you." Her mother worriedly checked her daughter's eyes. She doesn't know what really happened but she had a feeling that this Karin girl did something bad to her child. Sakura shook her head and smiled at her mom.

They've talked about other things and unimportant stuff, giggling and teasing each other. Even though they were the only family members left, they worked so hard to keep their bond stronger.

Sakura's mother took her hand. "Sweetie, what I am about to say will hurt you much more than it will hurt me, but it will be for the best." She said.

"I don't understand, momma."

Her mother hugged her, "Sakura, I am happy that you've made a friend that can make you smile and I know that he is someone special, but…" her mother trailed off.

"But what, momma?"

"You will have to say goodbye to him the day after tomorrow."

Sakura gasped and pulled away from her mother. "Why?!" she squeaked and tears were staring to form. "Sakura, we are moving to another town." Her mom said. Now, the tears were flowing on her porcelain cheeks, "Why now? Why now that I have someone I can play with?" Sakura wiped her tears away but it still continued to flow. Her mother knows that Sakura doesn't really have any friends because a lot of kids were teasing her hair and her eyes.

Sakura was a perfect imitation of her grandmother, and like Sakura, she got a lot of those. Fortunately for her grandmother, she had a brother that protected her, while Sakura doesn't. It hurts to see her daughter crying.

"I know it is unfair to you, honey. But we have to go. I don't want you to be insulted like this, and this is for the best. Momma found a very good job in Konoha. I want to raise you well and I want to give you everything! You have to understand me." Her mother was also in the verge of tears and now her tears were flowing as well. Sakura stopped crying when she heard her mother sob quietly while wiping her own tears.

"Don't cry, momma." She whispered and wiped her mother's tears. Her mother smiled sadly and kissed Sakura's forehead. "I'm so sorry Sakura. I don't want to take your happiness away. I am a bad mother." She sniffed.

Both of them were crying and at the same time, wiping each other's tears away. It may look like they are torn apart, but it only made their bond stronger.

----------------------

The next day, Sakura was again left on the playground while her mother is buying their necessities for their departure tomorrow. She was on the lower swing, since the better swing was reserved to a certain little princess named Karin. She was watching her shadow as she was swaying the swing slowly.

"Hey! You're here again."

She jerked up and looked at her back to see Sasuke, her new friend and playmate. Sakura smiled, "Hello Sasuke! It's nice to see you. You look different when you wear a cap."

"My mom insisted me to bring one since its pretty windy today." Sasuke replied and sat on the swing, and stopped when Sakura shouted, "No! Don't sit there! Karin-chan might hurt you!" she squealed while waving her hands rapidly in the air.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"She might push you and throw some dirt on your face!"

Sakura's eyes widened as she realized what she just said and quickly covered her mouth. Sasuke looked at her incredulously and glared while he gritted his teeth. "She was the one who did that to you?!" he hissed.

"NO! You heard me wrong! I said she might pull you and smooch you on the face!"

"Don't lie to me! I heard you correctly."

Sakura just bowed her head and closed her eyes. She bit her lower lip, and started to whine. "Why are you whining?" Sasuke scowled. "You might tell her that I told you that and then she will tell me to get lost and then tell you that I am a weirdo and then you'll say I'm a weirdo and you'll leave me alone and—." She continued to whine and Sasuke instantly covered Sakura's mouth with his hands.

Sasuke sighed, "No, I won't tell her what you told me. And I already told you that you're not weird, so I won't believe her even if she annoys the hell out of me, okay?" Sakura nodded and looked at Sasuke, she smiled. "Thank you for being a good friend, Sasuke-kun." She said. Sasuke nodded and sighed, "You know sometimes, you're really annoying." He muttered and sat on Karin's swing. Sakura looked at him and frowned.

"I'm annoying?"

"Annoying in two ways; one, you believe what others tell you, you're too open and flimsy. Two: You're so unique that it's too annoying because we're the same." He grinned.

"Was the second one a compliment, Sasuke-kun?" she titled her head to the side, curious filled her face.

Sasuke sighed, "Yep, you're just too annoying."

Sakura laughed and Sasuke smirked, he really likes this girl. She's just being herself, unlike the others who keep on impressing him only to make him like her or something. They were just… too noisy.

"Seriously, Sasuke-kun, thank you for being with me even though others think I'm weird. It makes me happy to know that someone actually wants to be friends with me."

"You sound like you don't have any friends."

"I do! It's you and of course, my mother!" she smiled and then looked at Sasuke then her shoulders slumped, she looked at her feet again and frowned. Sasuke began to worry, "Sakura is there something wrong?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow, Sasuke-kun. Will I see you again?"

"Sure."

Sakura smiled and looked at the orange sky, still swinging her seat. Sasuke looked at her, still confused on why was she suddenly acting like this. They stayed like that for a few minutes until someone decided to break the silence.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to drop by." Someone behind Sakura said. Sakura looked and saw none other than Karin and her friends.

"If it isn't forehead weirdo, and look! She brought a friend with her. Isn't that nice? Some guts you have there! Sitting on my swing and—."

Karin gasped as the person turned his head to face her; it was Sasuke with his menacing glare. "Sa-Sasuke! My prince, you are here!" she squealed and smiled widely.

"Yeah, I'm the forehead weirdo's friend."

"No! I didn't mean it like that! You were wearing a cap and I didn't recognize you!"

"Shut up, hag." Sasuke snapped at her and stood up. He held his hand to Sakura and smiled, "Shall we?" he asked. Sakura looked at him that like she was looking at a ghost. Sasuke growled and pulled Sakura off her seat. Sakura snapped to reality and looked at Karin, who was looking at Sasuke like she said some taboo, and then looked back at Sakura like she's going bite her head off. Karin gasped aloud when Sasuke tugged the pink-haired girl and they started to run away.

Karin saw this and before she could say anything, they were already far gone. She screamed like a banshee, "WHAT DOES HAG MEAN?!"

----------------------

They immediately went to the monkey bars and sat on top of it. They laughed when they heard Karin screamed.

"Well, that was fun." Sasuke said.

"You shouldn't have done that, Sasuke-kun. She might hate you."

"Then that would be the greatest thing that will ever happen to my life."

Sakura frowned at him, "That wasn't really nice to say."

"She deserved it after doing those things to you. I should have done more to make her look like an idiot." Sasuke shrugged.

"Sasuke-kun!" she whined.

"Fine, fine! Stop whining! I take back everything that I said." he said exasperatedly. They both sighed, "So, what do you want to do next?" Sasuke asked. Sakura looked at the sky, thinking. "I don't really know. As long as you're here, I'm okay." She smiled. Sakura doesn't want to end this day, even though it is already sunset.

"I'm happy that you are here with me, Sasuke-kun. I hope we can stay like this forever."

"That's stupid. Of course we have to eat, sleep and eat tomatoes."

"Tomatoes?"

"Yeah. It's my favorite."

"I like strawberries."

Sasuke looked at her, his eyebrows shot up. "Really? It kind of suits you. With the pink and all." He replied, swinging his feet.

Sakura pouted and glared, "Strawberries aren't pink! It's red!" she argued.

"Still the same." Sasuke looked at her blankly.

"No it's not!"

"Is too."

"Is not!"

"Is too."

"Is not!"

"It's… whatever."

Sakura laughed and Sasuke was just watching her while smiling. "But I do really think that your eyes are nice." He said. Sakura blushed and smiled at him sheepishly. They heard a voice and saw Sakura's mother. "Saku-chan! It's time to go!" she waved at her. "Coming!" she shouted back. She looked at Sasuke, "So, I'll see you again tomorrow?" Sasuke nodded, "Of course."

Sakura looked at him and smiled sadly, making Sasuke frown. "Goodbye Sasuke-kun." She said and jumped of the monkey bars, running towards her mother.

Sasuke just stared at their retreating backs and heard a car's beep/honk. He looked at the black luxury car and saw the window opened, "Sasuke, let's go." A beautiful lady said while smiling. Sasuke nodded and went off, "Hi mom."

----------------------

**A/N: Wooh! Chapter two done! Only one last chapter and kiddie time is over!! I wouldn't really rate it as T if it will only be filled with kid-versions of the main characters. So! Sasu-chan and Saku-chan were becoming close here. Only one day left before Saku-chan leaves her village.**

**Please review! I really want to know if you guys like my work. Don't worry becuase I'll update as soon as I can! I do have another fanfic that I still try to continue and well, yeah…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Raika-chan: Okay, here's another update... Tell me what you think.  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or any of the sorts.**

**Chapter 3:**

Another day has passed; the sun is shining brightly and everyone are happy and alive, except for one little pink-headed girl. Why, you ask? Today is the day that they will leave this village; leave all friends, neighbors and memories.

Sakura is walking with her mother as they went around, saying their goodbyes to all of the people who helped them.

"Sakura, honey?" her mother stopped walking. Sakura looked up and saw her mother looking somewhere else while smiling sadly. She shifted her vision to where her mother was looking and saw none other than Sasuke, her new friend. There he is, sitting on the swing, all alone. He glanced at their direction and smiled. Sakura suddenly looked at her mother who knelt before her and touched her cheek. "Don't you have anything to say to him?" she asked. Sakura nodded and walked to where Sasuke is.

"Hey, there. You're late." Sasuke grinned and suddenly frowned when Sakura didn't look at him, she was looking at the ground, her little bangs covering her eyes. "Hn. Are your eyes hurt again?" he asked, worriedly. Sakura shook her head and wiped her eyes with her palms. She looked at him, smiling, but tears were flowing from her eyes. "Although you're going to say I'm annoying, I still want to thank you again Sasuke, for everything. Even though we've only met for a couple of days, I still consider you as my best friend." She sobbed.

"We ARE friends. Why are you crying?" Sasuke asked. Sakura just continued to cry, making Sasuke scowl. He stood up to wipe her tears and looked at Sakura's mother asking silently why she was crying but saw that her mother was silently sobbing too. _'Does this run to their family or something?' _he thought.

Sakura stared at Sasuke and sobbed. "Sasuke-kun, we're going to move to another town. I'm crying because I won't be able to see you again." She hiccupped. Sasuke smiled sadly and hugged his friend. "Remember when I told you to take care of your eyes?" he asked. Sakura nodded and continued to sob.

"Crying will not make it any better. It won't shine and glow like it used to if you don't stop crying."

Sakura stopped crying and wiped her tears away. She then looked at him, her face was sticky and her eyes were red. "That's better." He said as he pulled away from her gently. "Do you still have that cloth I gave you?" he asked and Sakura nodded.

"Good because you have to promise me that you'll give it back if we meet again. Got it?" Sasuke grinned.

Sakura slowly smiled widely. He said she was going to see him again and that she would return his handkerchief if they meet! She doesn't know when it will happen, but it at least made her happy and at ease.

"And to let me recognize you more, you will always have to smile." He added. Sakura pouted, "How so?" she asked. Sasuke grinned, "Well, when you smile, your eyes glow. I can never miss that anywhere." He answered.

"Okay Sasuke-kun! I'll always smile for you to see me in any crowd!" Sakura beamed.

"Not to mention you hair. It's kind of hard to miss it, don't you think?" he joked as he tucked her hair to her ears, making Sakura blush.

"Sakura-chan! It's time to go!" she heard her mother. Sakura then looked at Sasuke who smiled sadly at her, "Well, I think this really is goodbye, cherry blossom." He asked. Sakura suddenly hugged him tightly, surprising Sasuke, and pulled away. "Bye-bye Sasuke. We will meet again, right?" she asked.

"I promise."

Sakura nodded and walked back to her mother while still looking at him. He waved at her. Sakura's mother took Sakura's hand and smiled at Sasuke, "Thank you, Sasuke." She said and Sasuke nodded.

As they walked away, Sasuke sighed and smiled sadly, "Promise, huh?" he whispered. He slightly chuckled and shook his head. He placed his hands to his pocket and walked back to the swing.

"I wonder when that will happen."

Sometimes, when someone close to you would go to a very far place, it would just make your bond tighter, right?

---

A young woman in the age of seventeen sighed for the umpteenth time; reminiscing the past sure takes a lot of energy, she thought.

Years had passed and our little angel is now a young lady. She had finished attending middle school and with the next few weeks, she's going to enter high school. Her goal, to become a top student of their school, had urged her to continue and face difficulties of what is to come.

She was marked as a genius, a gifted child in many ways, and a cheerful person to boot. Her pink hair had grown to reach her shoulder blades; her eyes still glowing as ever, like how fireflies are seen during night time, thanks to her childhood friend's promise. She still believed that they will see each other again, that's why she is what she is right now. Although, she couldn't remember his face, she can still remember the promise that they have made.

Summer is about to end and her first semester in high school is about to begin. "Only three more weeks and school will start again." Sakura said as she flipped the pages of her monthly planner. She was in her room, sitting on the chair near the window. Her head was rested on her palm as a support, and her other hand is toying a certain white handkerchief with a small fan printed on a corner.

She checked her clock, which read 4 o'clock noon. Sakura peered outside the window and saw the busy people, some were roaming around, and some were on a rush. Well, what do you expect to see if you're living in a condominium in the middle of the city?

Her mother has found them a nice place before; it was in a peaceful town. After she graduated in middle school, her mother decided that they should go and live in the city. After all, the best school is in the city and her mother's business is there as well.

Unfortunately for Sakura, she had to leave some friends again, but understood the fact that her mother only does this for their own sake.

"Sakura honey!" she heard her mother shouted. Sakura looked at her door and smiled, "Coming!" she shouted back as she quickly went to the kitchen.

---

"What's up?" she asked as she was her mother, cooking. "I need to go to the grocery for a while. Can you please take over?" her mother asked as she pointed the casserole on the stove.

"Mom, you do know that I am terrible in cooking, right?"

"Oh, you are? Then what will I ever do? Who would do the grocery shopping for me?" her mother whined.

Sakura raised her hands and sighed, "Alright, alright. I'll do the groceries. Unless, you want some black meat for dinner?" she asked.

"I'd rather eat instant noodles." Her mother joked.

---

At the grocery store, Sakura fished her mom's list out from her bag and scanned it. "Let's see, carrots, onions, tomato sauce…" she looked ahead and saw the vegetable section. She walked towards it when suddenly; someone ran and nudged her hard, making her fall.

"Watch it!" she shouted and gasped when she noticed that her bag was gone. Her eyes widen and was about to shout for help until the said thief was thrown before her.

"Give her bag back before I throw some shit on your face again, you dickhead."

Sakura was surprised at the scene before her and at the most colorful words that she had ever heard.

Surprisingly, her hero was a tanned, six-foot tall blond guy. He was grinning at her and gave a thumbs-up. The snatcher threw the bag to Sakura and ran away but bumped on someone, again.

"Troublesome." The guy, whom the thief bumped, muttered. Sakura looked at the guy and can't help but think how weird his hairstyle was. It looked like a pineapple.

"W-what do you s-still want from me?!?" the snatcher stuttered.

"A proper apology for the lady." The pineapple guy said.

The snatcher was about to retort back until he heard someone cracking his knuckles, it's the blond boy. "Got a problem about saying sorry, buddy-o?" he grinned menacingly. The snatcher knelt and bowed low in front of the sitting girl. "I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY! PLEASE LET ME GO!" he pleaded. Sakura just continued to be immobile and is just staring at the thief.

"…"

"…"

"…?"

The two guys, plus the thief, sweat dropped; the girl must have really been shocked.

The blond guy walked towards the thief and lifted his collar, carrying him six-feet high. "Well, I think she doesn't want your apology, buddy! Guess I'll—

Sakura jerked up and saw the blond guy lifting his fist to connect into the thief's jaw. "No! No, wait! It's okay! It's fine! I accept his apology! Just, don't do anything harsh!" Sakura squeaked, halting the blond guy before he could some major damage. The blonde dropped the thief on the ground.

The snatcher bowed again and continued to thank Sakura and ran.

---

"Are you alright, miss?" the pineapple head man asked as he helped Sakura stand up. "Yeah, thanks. Uhm… I don't really know your names yet…" Sakura stuttered.

"Shikamaru Nara." The pineapple guy said.

"Thank you, Shikamaru." Sakura smiled. The blonde walked to them and handed Sakura's bag back to her. "That was a close call!" he beamed. Sakura giggled, "Yes, it was. By the way, thanks for the help." She said. The blond kid waved his hand lazily, "Psh! That was nothing! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, by the way. What's yours?" Naruto asked.

"Sakura. I'm Sakura Haruno." Sakura bowed.

"Nice name. But really! That was a close call, if it weren't for Sa-eh? Where did he go?" Naruto tried to look for someone.

"Huh? Who?" Sakura asked.

"Our friend. He was the one who saw the whole thing and tripped the thief. What a bastard!" Naruto barked the last sentence, making Sakura cringe. Shikamaru yawned and scratched the back of his neck. "I saw him went outside. I guess he assumed that you would take care of the thief, and he assumed right." He added.

"Really, that bastard son of a bi—

Someone coughed.

"—tch. Anyway, Sakura-chan, I've never seen you around. You seem to be a new face." Naruto grinned. Shikamaru smacked Naruto in his head. "Don't just go around and ask some random girls you see. You were always at the dorm for the whole middle school semester. How would you know if she's a new face?!" Shikamaru shouted.

"Yeah, I just got excited to go out. You don't have to smack me on the head, ya know?" Naruto mumbled as he massaged his nape.

Sakura sweat dropped but smiled. "Yeah, actually I am. We just moved from the village of Mist a couple of months, ago." she replied. "But really, I can't thank you enough! How about I treat you guys some lunch?" she said.

"That'll be nice, Saku-OW!" Naruto stopped as Shikamaru smacked him again.

"You're so troublesome."

"Hit me in the head again and I swear I'll cut that shit-like pineapple hair of yours!"

"Please, enough cursing…"

---

**A/N: If there are any questions about the settings, feel free to ask. R&R okay?  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Raika-chan: Hey! Another update! Enjoy the chapter!**

**BTW, sorry if there are any grammar mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto or any of the sorts. Except the plot of this story.**

**Chapter 4:**

Naruto continued to shout at Shikamaru and Shikamaru was just silent, his veins are popping out on his head. Sakura couldn't take it anymore.

"GUYS!"

Now she got their attention. Both guys looked at her, eyes wide open.

She huffed and smiled. "Really, I insist! Besides, I'm about to go and eat outside after I shop, anyways. Some company would be nice, don't you think?" Sakura tapped her lapped and picked her bag up. "Uh, how about your grocery?" Shikamaru asked. "I can manage." She replied.

"You know, you trust people easily and that's not good." Shikamaru warned. Sakura's eyes widened for a while. She remembered something:

_Flashback:_

"_You know sometimes, you're annoying." He muttered and sat on the swing. She looked at him and frowned. "I'm annoying?"_

"_Annoying in two ways; one, you already believe what other's tell you, you're too honest. And two: You're so unique that it's too annoying because we're the same." He grinned._

_End of Flashback._

Sakura blinked and smiled, "I never had a lot of friends before. Besides, I can tell that you guys are type of people who wouldn't do anything harsh. Except, if intimidated or something." She mumbled that last sentence.

Shikamaru sighed and Naruto grinned sheepishly, "Of course, Sakura-chan! We would never do anything to harm you! We can be the best of friends if you want me to! Believe it!" Naruto rubbed his nose and smirked. Sakura smiled gently and turned head from side to side, "Where's your other friend?" she asked.

"Sai? He went outside; he said something about checking some acrylics in the supply store." Shikamaru replied.

"Sai?"

"Yeah! He's a dorm mate of ours and he's a bastard! Well, not much of a bastard like THE Bastard (keep in mind the difference)." Naruto beamed.

"Dick-less."

Naruto shrieked and jumped from his place. "B-bastard! Don't ever, EVER do that again! You're scaring the shit out of me! I will sue you if I ever get a heart stroke at this early age! Believe that!" Naruto shouted and paused.

He blink.

"… Did you just say dick-less?"

"Yes I did, you dick-less wonder."

Naruto's body was changing colors, from red to purple. Sakura doesn't know if it was because of anger or embarrassment but, wow, the changing-color-thing is kinda cool. Sakura stood there, covering her mouth with her hand. Shikamaru just well, closed his eyes and waited for the impact of—

"B-B-B-BASTARD! D-D-DO YOU EVER KNOW WHAT YOUR S-SAYING?!?!?!"

–Naruto's loud voice.

Naruto clenched his fist with his palm, looking like he's about to kill someone. Shikamaru whacked Naruto's head with a newspaper he found on the counter. "The hell, Shikamaru?!?! Don't just fish something out from nowhere and smack it on my head! What if you picked a mallet?!" Naruto shouted. "Don't worry. Even if I hit you with a mallet, your thick-but-empty skull won't break. Besides, look at what you did." Shikamaru pointed at a shocked Sakura who was held by Sai with his arms. Naruto took Sakura away from Sai, but Sai evaded him.

"Sai!! I don't trust you with Sakura-chan, you bastard. You're too perverted to touch her. Give her to me!" Naruto growled at Sai.

"You were the one who made her dizzy, asshole." Sai smiled at the raging blond. Naruto twitched, he never liked Sai's smile. It was unnerving. "I'll kick your ass you no good prick!" Naruto ran towards Sai, but Shikamaru tweaked his ears, making his stop. "Enough, Naruto." He said.

Sai looked at the pink-haired girl who was shifting at his arms as she tried to stand. "Are you alright, Miss?" he asked after he let go of her. Sakura stared at him, slightly figuring out if she ever saw him somewhere.

"…"

"…?"

"…"

"Uh, miss?"

Sai waved his hand in front of her and Sakura jerked up. "Oh, I'm sorry! I never meant to stare." She blushed. "Yeah, you were spacing out. Are you okay?" Sai smiled. Sakura nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking." She replied. Naruto gripped Sakura's shoulders and looked at her apologetically, "Oh, god. Are you okay Sakura-chan? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you dizzy or anything. It's just Sai was being fucked up and—

"It's fine. I'm guessing that's how you talk to each other as… friends." Sakura giggled. Naruto sighed and grinned sheepishly. "So, is the offer still on?" he asked, rubbing his sore head due to Shikamaru's persistent whacking.

"Oh! Yeah, of course! Let's go and eat lunch together." She smiled.

Sai blinked, "Lunch?"

"She said she wants to treat us some lunch because we saved her bag." Shikamaru answered Sai.

"Oh, that's great. Let's go!" Sai smiled and Shikamaru sweat dropped.

"What? You too?" Shikamaru looked at Sai disbelievingly.

"There's nothing wrong with it. Besides, how can you reject an offer from a beautiful lady?" Sai looked at Sakura and smiled. Sakura blushed again as she saw his black orbs. It reminded her of something…

_Someone…_

_Precious…_

_A long awaited friend…_

"Sakura?"

Sakura blinked and looked up to see a worried Sai and a curious Shikamaru. Naruto was already gone and is on his way to the exit.

"H-huh?"

"I asked you where you wanted to eat." Sai repeated his question. Sakura forcefully smiled, "Anywhere's fine. As long as we can eat lunch together." She answered. "O-kay, let's go to anywhere then." Sai looked at Sakura with an amused expression. "Guys! What's taking you so long?! I wanna have some lunch now!!" Naruto shouted.

"Uh, may I suggest eating at Ichiraku's place?" Sai asked.

"Ichiraku's it is, then." Sakura replied.

-- ^ -- ^ -- ^ -- ^-- ^ --

While they were walking, Naruto and Shikamaru side-by-side with Sai and Sakura walking behind them, Sakura couldn't help but sneak a glance at Sai. He just looks so familiar, as if she had met him before.

_Black hair…_

_Coal eyes…_

_Pale skin…_

"Enjoying the sight, Sakura?"

Sakura blushed hard; Sai caught her sneaking glances at him while looking at her in the corner of his eye. Sai, realized that he guessed right, smirked.

_The nerve?!_

"Don't tell me you have the hots for me." If possible, his smirk became wider when he saw Sakura struggled to say something. Sai cannot hold it any longer and chuckled, making Naruto stop his bickering and look at them. Shikamaru looked back too. "What's up?" Naruto looked at Sai who was grinning, his eyebrows rose when he saw Sakura who is so flushed at the moment.

"Is everything alright?" Naruto asked them.

"Yeah, everything's fine." Sai replied still chuckling slightly.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and glared at Sai. He narrowed his eyes more while looking at Sakura, who is still blushing.

"AAH!"

The group stopped walking after hearing Naruto's outburst.

"You were flirting with Sakura-chan and were saying something… eh, something!" Naruto shouted and pointed accusingly at Sai.

"Like what?"

"I don't know! Something that can make her sick!! Look at her!! She's all red!!"

"Shut up and walk, Narutard." Sai sighed and pushed Naruto slightly, telling him to start walking.

"Who you calling a retard, you bastard?!" Naruto complained after he was pushed but continued walking. Naruto shot one last worried glance at Sakura who sighed in relief and started to walk.

-- ^ -- ^ -- ^ -- ^ -- ^ --

They have arrived in their destination (Ichiraku's) and took a table for four. "I'm gonna order for you guys so just stay here, okay?" Naruto chirped. "But I'm the one paying, Naruto." Sakura protested and stood up but was pushed back gently to her seat. "Nonsense Sakura-chan! I was just kidding about the 'treat' thing. All that matters is that you're a new friend-tebayo!" Naruto beamed at her and Sakura just smiled, "Are you sure? I'm not the only one invited here." She asked and pointed at the two boys. "Doesn't matter. I was planning on treating them ramen, since I lost a bet about something." Naruto mumbled. "Mah! Anyway, Whatcha want?" he said giddily.

"Pork ramen for me please." Sakura said.

"Beef." Sai added.

"You already know mine." Shikamaru yawned.

"Alright, then! I'll be back." Naruto jogged towards the counter. Shikamaru scratched his head and looked at the two people across him. "I'm going to the washroom." He said. "Oh, okay then." Sakura smiled and Sai nodded. Shikamaru muttered an 'excuse me' and stood up.

The two teens were left alone. Sai propped his elbow on the table, his head resting on his palm and looked at Sakura. "Sakura." He said. Sakura looked at Sai, titling her head to the side. "Hm?"

"I noticed that you were spacing out a lot lately, and I've just met you today. Is that a habit of yours?" he joked, making Sakura freeze. "Uh, no. I was just thinking of something." She laughed nervously.

"Sou ka." Sai mumbled.

"…"

"…"

"A-anou, Sai?"

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Have- have we met somewhere before?"

Sai looked at Sakura, his eyebrows rose up. He frowned and closed his eyes, thinking. "No, I don't think so." He replied. Sakura's shoulder slumped, "Oh, I see."

_It's not him…_

"Why?" Sai asked but Sakura just shook her and smiled, "Well, I just thought you were someone I knew." She said. Sai half-smiled, "Is there so—

"Here's your order, guys!!!"

--but he was cut off by Naruto.

"Eh, where's Shikamaru?" Naruto asked, turning his head to the empty seat across them. "Washroom. Come to think of it, he's taking too long." Sai answered and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Ah, he's over there."

Both boys looked at Sakura and glanced to where she was looking. Sai raised an eyebrow and Naruto grinned.

Shikamaru was with another guy. She could not see his face because his back was facing them. Sakura looked at Naruto and saw that he was grinning. _'Maybe he's another friend of theirs.'_ She thought. The guy was talking to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru said something and pointed to their place. The other guy turned his head and looked at their direction. It made Sakura gape.

_Black hair, coal eyes and pale skin…_

It's him! Is he? Sakura became nervous, there's this familiar feeling of butterflies in her stomach…

She tried to say something, but nothing came out. Sakura shook her head and composed herself… What if it's not him? There are a lot of guys on that boy's age with black hair, onyx eyes and pale skin like him. Like Sai… But there's something that made her feel and tell her mind that that's him.

What was his name again?

Sakura could not believe it. She forgot her most precious friend's name. _'Think Sakura, think!'_

"_**Keep it for the meantime. Anyway, what's your name?"**_

"_**Well, like what she said. I'—**_

"_**I said I like it. Your eyes, I mean."**_

Flashes of memory flooded her mind…

…_**most serene eyes I've ever seen. Take good care—**_

"_**Why are you whining?"**_

… _**too annoying."**_

She can feel her hear heartbeat in her ears… _'Come on, Sakura! Say something! Say his name!'_

"_**Yeah, I'm the forehead weirdo's friend."**_

…_**that cloth I gave—**_

Sakura remembered the handkerchief and cupped her pockets. It's not there. _'The handkerchief! I did not bring it! Of all times…'_ Sakura was about to say something but Naruto beat her to it.

"TEME!"

---

**a/n: okay, chapter 4's down. Really, this story had a lot of grammar mistakes and the plot's moving too fast. But anyway, review please!**


End file.
